Question: Add. $3.7 + 22.1 =$
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${3}$ $.$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $2$ $.$ ${1}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${{3}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ ${2}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${1}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $2$ $5$ $.$ $8$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({3} + {22}) + ({0.7} + {0.1})\\\\ &={25} + {0.8}\\\\ &=25.8 \end{aligned}$ $3.7 + 22.1= 25.8$